


Pensando em você

by MissFlashBrightside



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, amor não correspondido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFlashBrightside/pseuds/MissFlashBrightside
Summary: Não é como se ela tivesse escolha, Patrick Jane estava sempre em sua mente.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Pensando em você

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez escrevendo em português aqui pro ao3 e tá sem beta, então qualquer coisa me avisem que eu corrijo.

Se no fim de tudo só havia uma constante, que era o fato de Teresa Lisbon estar irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Patrick Jane, a agente sênior da CBI se perguntava por quê ainda saía em encontros e ia pra casa com estranhos. Não havia motivo nenhum pra ela estar na cama com um homem que não tinha os olhos azul-esverdeados e os cachos dourados que ela ansiava em ver.

O lado certo da cama errada, sua mente ofereceu enquanto Matthew se esforçava para fazê-la feliz com a boca entre as pernas dela. Ele era razoavelmente bom naquilo, por isso era a quarta vez da agente com o médico, mas ela não iria explicar ao jovem que ele não tinha chance com ela. Durante o jantar o moreno de olhos chocolate começou a sugerir algo mais entre os dois e ela simplesmente não tinha nem tempo, nem a inclinação para explicar que o dono de seu coração tinha quebrado ele em pedaços, como uma lança atravessando a alma dela, acabando com a música em sua parada. Como explicar para um homem legal que ele era só mais uma cama onde ela não queria ficar? Que ele estava ali de substituto para um homem que não queria ela e sim uma assassina de sangue-frio que trabalhava para um psicopata.

Matthew a queria. Queria Teresa por inteiro. Via a mulher atraente que ela era e sentia desejo. Era melhor que ficar em casa sozinha se diminuindo por mais um dia sem ter um carinho e até a memória do te amo que ele falou fora maculada por ter sido calor do momento. Ela estava naquela sozinha, mas pelo menos podia se utilizar do doutor.

Explicar aquilo tudo ficaria para outro dia, naquele instante a língua dele circulando o clitóris dela e seus dedos entrando nela, somados aos olhos verdes da agente fechados a ajudavam a imaginar o consultor insuportável que ela tanto queria.

\- Teresa, - O jovem gemeu, mas ela só ouvia o tom do outro nome. Ele estava ali pra ela, não um médico 8 anos mais novo que ela. Era o homem que ela amava grunhindo o nome dela com aquele jeito peculiar de pronunciar o s. 

O orgasmo sempre chegava mais rápido se ela fingisse que Jane estava com ela. Mordendo os lábios, ela segurou o gemido que saíria com o primeiro nome do loiro e atingiu o ápice num grito sem som. Ela não se deixava gemer em voz alta com outros, porque sozinha só Patrick saía de sua boca e por mais que ela não tivesse um pingo de sentimento em relação a Matthew, ele merecia o respeito de não ouvir o nome de outro homem quando era ele que estava se esforçando para fazê-la chegar no seu limite. Se ela só chegava lá quando imaginava seu consultor, ele não precisava saber.

O rapaz, que já havia gozado, se largou ao lado dela e depositou beijos rápidos no ombro dela antes de apagar. Ela só não queria estar ali.

**Author's Note:**

> É meio pesado, eu sei... Foi mal.


End file.
